


Switching closeness

by blue_spectrum, lienzo_escarlata



Category: Free!
Genre: Collaboration, Day 5, M/M, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lienzo_escarlata/pseuds/lienzo_escarlata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what Sousuke wanted but didn’t know how to ask, this closeness, this feeling of submission, of compliance.</p><p>Art by lienzo_escarlata, fic by blue_spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching closeness

**Author's Note:**

> It’s our first time contributing to Sourin week and we’re thrilled to do so for this day and prompt! We’ve worked very hard and hope that you enjoy this!

_Nn…_

Sousuke flinched, pursing his lips and closing his eyes. His body was heated with building pleasure, hips bucking up slightly in controlled thrusts to meet Rin’s fingers, which were making a wet mess of his ass. He refused to hear himself moan, choosing instead to writhe against the sheets with tightly shut lips, but there wasn’t much else he could do while lying on his back, legs splayed to accommodate his lover and naked, tanned chest heaving with his erratic breathing.

The squelch of lube and fingers in his hole was lewd, loud, unavoidable in the confines of their room. Technically, it was the same sound he enjoyed while preparing Rin or watching him ready himself, but _feeling_ it inside was a whole new experience. He felt too hot, exposed, wet all over, his dick untouched and leaking.

Sousuke wondered what Rin was thinking while scissoring his fingers, when he added a third one and used them to drive against his prostate over and over again. The redhead was being careful, painstakingly so, mindful of this being the first time that Sousuke took anything up his butt. He had kissed him profusely, only touching his erection at the start, taking it to full hardness with dexterous hands that knew exactly how to do it best.

He had been so careful and dedicated that Sousuke was about to come from his fingers alone, overwhelmed by the newfound sensations of the stimulation on his prostate, a spot that had quickly become a favorite for Rin, if his eagerness was anything to go by.

“Rin…”

He didn’t want to hear his wrecked voice, but he needed- he needed Rin’s fingers to stop fucking his hole or this would be over very soon. “Rin, it’s- ah”

He had to bite his lips when Rin’s wrist changed the angle, an electric current causing him to try to close his legs, his head thrown back. He was panting, sweat rolling down his forehead with the effort of holding back.

“What is it?”, Rin pleaded, the worries from the start of the night coming back. Was he doing it right? Did it hurt? Sousuke had never bottomed before, maybe he wasn’t liking it, maybe he was hurting him with his nails, maybe- There was no way to tell when the other panted and suppressed any other sound, when he just let Rin take control and didn’t ask for a thing. So he stopped his fingers and leaned forward, unsure but enjoying Sousuke’s heat all the same, and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

“Is it good? Do you like it?” he whispered against his ear, biting lightly, knowing that that was always right.

“I-” Sousuke’s reluctance to speak was making him insecure, but he knew he couldn’t force him, knew that this was uncharted territory for them and his boyfriend was most likely uncomfortable with the first switch in their usual roles. “I want it, Rin”

Shit, _that voice_. Hoarse, broken, tiny, _wanton_. Sousuke wasn’t looking at him, head turned to the side so he couldn’t watch his blush directly. He was embarrassed, but he wanted him, he wanted _Rin_ to fuck him senseless, to make him melt against the mattress and force the moans out of his throat until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sousuke…” he sighed, almost tasting the other’s wish on his tongue, chest burning with love and passion. He’d like to hear it all, to listen to Sousuke’s expectations in detail while jerking him off to numb his inhibitions, to suck him and tease his hole until he pleaded… But he was happy with how he entrusted himself to the redhead completely, presenting no qualms or conditions, just giving himself.

With a kiss on Sousuke’s shoulder, Rin retrieved his lube covered fingers slowly, taking note of the other’s flinch and drown out voice. He was biting his lips again, his right hand going up to clutch the pillow over his head with white knuckles.

Sousuke made a gorgeous picture, splayed on the bed, fists holding the sheets and his pillow, breathing hard and swallowing harder, soft whimpers shaking his frame from head to toes. Rin could barely hold back, his dick aching and ready, wanting nothing more than to make his boyfriend dizzy with arousal. He leaned forward to carefully caress the other’s nipples with his own, their muscles rubbing sinuously. The friction was delicious, his cock nudging lightly at Sousuke’s entrance while he licked his neck, grazing it with his teeth.

He’d get Sousuke to scream and voice his requests in the future, the next time or the one after that, but for now, he just wanted to drive him into oblivion.

“I’m gonna put it in. You ok?” Rin asked, every ounce of his self-control necessary to stop himself from thrusting in right away. Sousuke looked at him with half-lidded eyes, trying to catch his breath, holding the base of his cock with trembling fingers.

“Yeah, go on” He seemed to be out of it, almost in pain, so entranced that Rin could only kiss his chest, mildly worried.

“Are you sure?”

“Rin. If you don’t fuck me now, I’m gonna cum with your dick against my balls”

Well, that was a surprise. Rin was amazed by how clearly aroused Sousuke let his voice sound, and when his instinct told him to look down, he found his hole twitching, looking almost as impatient as its owner. Apparently, he had been doing something right. It still didn’t gave Sousuke a green pass for that comment though, because now that Rin could process the words, he blushed furiously.

“Don’t be an ass!” he reprimanded, spanking his lover’s buttock a tad too hard. He was about to apologize, but Sousuke’s reaction left him speechless. The man had flinched, releasing an unexpected and soundless gasp and gripping his dick tighter, a white drop appearing at the tip. “So... you like that?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Apparently” he reluctantly accepted, absentmindedly caressing his balls. “Please just fuck me”

“You’re… begging now?”

Sousuke would get mad, but he knew that this was as new for Rin as it was for him. He wasn’t sure of how to handle this newfound need, this hunger settled in his bones. Besides, the man was making an incredibly cute confused face, who could get mad at that. He still needed to get things going soon though.

“Rin”, he prompted, loosing the grip on his cock. He was fine, he could last some more.

“Ok, ok” Rin swallowed, reaching for a condom and putting it on in haste and adding more than enough lube. “I’m going in… Are-?”

“Don’t you _dare_ ask that again”

“Hey! I’m just trying to make it painless!” Sousuke was so ungrateful, really. What if he was concerned? Would he rather he just slammed into him without warning, hard and fast and _amazingly good_?

Sousuke huffed, his hand caressing Rin’s cheek before holding his chin to make him look at their dicks. “You’re killing me here”, he said, pumping once, a new drop of pre-cum sliding down his shaft, disappearing among his black curls.

That was it. Whatever Rin was holding to, it snapped. Everything snapped. He grabbed Sousuke’s hips to swiftly place his ass over his thighs and moaned openly when the head of his dick met his hole, pushing in firmly to get inside fast, to feel the heat of his insides _soon_.

Sousuke choked on thin air, mouth open and head falling back when Rin kept pushing, filling him with his length. This was what he wanted but didn’t know how to ask, this closeness, this feeling of submission, of compliance.

“Shit. Does it always ah- feel this tight?” he knew there’d be some resistance, but the _heat_ , the _pressure_ were perfect, hitting him from everywhere.

“Fuck. Yes. Go on” he sobbed, legs wide, squeezing, _wanting_.

Rin could come just looking how Sousuke’s face reflected his desire, by the expression of his body and its open enjoyment, far more daring that his words. The redhead had to take his hips with strong, authoritarian hands to stop his hips from meeting his dick, to stop him from forcing it in faster than what he could take. This was a whole new side of Sousuke, who usually snarked his way out of pleading but was now splayed in pleasure, mind dizzy with new sensations.

“Do you like how it feels?” Rin smirked, a cheeky, aroused and contented grin lightening the lust on his face. He was finally in to the hilt, his dick trapped in the heady feeling of control, his lover’s shivers shaking his chest, love and need blossoming in his heart.

Sousuke could only nod, still shy even when his body was screaming for more. Rin wanted to reward him, to make him see stars, make him come harder than ever in his life. His dick slid slowly out, rubbing the way, caressing its path.

“Do you like it that much?” he needed to talk, to distract himself, to admire Sousuke and the lost expression on his face, bliss written on all his features. He was enjoying it, they loved it, and each shift of his cock was a promise of more nights like this to come. “God, Sousuke… it’s so good”, he thrust in again, melting, Sousuke mewling his name.

“Ah- Rin…” he tried to say, whimpers more than words coming out of his mouth. He pulled Rin’s hair lightly, pulled him deeper inside with his thighs. His stomach was wet with pre-cum, his dick leaking a seemingly endless stream of it. He couldn’t hold anything back anymore, moaning loudly with his hoarse, wasted voice when Rin picked up the pace, when the snap of his hips started to echo in their heads.

 

 

 

Rin’s thrusts were sharp, breaking the other’s voice until there was nothing left of it. He kept moving, driving in deep, going back, carefully forceful. It was so intense, so different from everything else. He loved Sousuke’s mouth on him, his throat opening to accommodate his length, but not even that could compare with this rush that was making his blood boil, that had him almost drooling at the sight of him undone under him.

Sousuke’s dick was bouncing between them, its white trail painting his abs, jumping each time his prostate was grazed. And Rin knew how to do it, had learned from the best and drove to that point without mercy, relishing in the squelch of lube, in the cries of pleasure of his boyfriend.

How come they had not done this before? Is what both thought, what both tasted in the other’s tongue when the relentless snap of Rin’s hips paused so they could kiss, so they could savor the desire on their swollen lips and the passion on their tired tongues. They breathed each other, sucked the air out of their lungs, shivered in tandem with the pressure of skin on skin.

Their lips broke apart, Rin angling himself to slam into Sousuke once more, harder, deeper, with strong thrusts that were starting to turn desperate, his cock about to explode. The feeling was overwhelming, so welcoming despite the tightness, so foreign and natural and _right_. He wanted it to last forever, wanted it to be lazy, to extend the seconds, but exploring Sousuke’s insides was a thrilling adventure and he couldn’t get enough, needed it all, his dick demanding more of that amazing heat. He couldn’t wait for release, couldn’t wait for the moment when Sousuke would show him yet another expression he hadn’t know of.

It was a turmoil of everything blanking their minds, leaving nothing but the place where Rin slammed in, where he touched and bit and licked. Sousuke could already feel it, trembling, burning, the head of his dick as wet as his asshole. And there were Rin’s hands, taking his thighs, pulling them apart to slam even harder, squeezing his flesh, digging his nails in his skin, calling his name.

Sousuke felt the spurt inside of him, filling the condom, Rin’s movements halted by his orgasm. He felt it forever, eyes shut, cum bursting out of his dick in waves that shook his frame. He couldn’t feel anything _but_ it, numbing his limbs and senses, his mind high in an ocean of bliss.

He came back to Rin pampering him with kisses, his gentle touch caressing his chest. He swallowed, slowly realizing the roughness of his throat, his brain registering the soreness of his muscles. He felt spent and content, tired and sleepy, satisfied beyond belief.

“Sousuke, are you ok?” Rin’s soft voice asked, the back of his fingers caressing his jaw.

“Yeah”, he answered, sluggish, searching around blindly for his pillow, placing it under his head and stretching his neck, closing his eyes. “I’m never getting up again”

“That’d be a problem”, he chuckled, running his hands through Sousuke’s damp hair, lying next to him. He’d get up in five minutes to clean up, take off the used condom and rub a wet towel over their bodies.

In five minutes he’d stop daydreaming about Sousuke’s thighs around his waist, his mewling cries of pleasure growing in volume while he lost control, ass and cock dripping over the sheets, and he’d feel so tight, just like tonight, but he’d moan loudly against the bed, against the wall, coming on their sofa with Rin’s dick opening his hole, his face contorted in the sweetest, most lustful expression…

Just five more minutes…


End file.
